


The Little Princess and the Brave Timelord

by sapphic_civil_whore



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_civil_whore/pseuds/sapphic_civil_whore
Summary: Yasmin Khan has a little secret. How does the Doctor react?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	The Little Princess and the Brave Timelord

**Author's Note:**

> Look you can clearly read the tags if you don't like it don't read it. I won't be tolerating negativity in my comments section.
> 
> Can't wait to be dragged on twitter for this one laid ease.

Although there wasn’t really a night or day cycle whilst travelling through the time vortex the Doctor knew that it was definitely late in what the Tardis simulated as “night” for her companions’ benefit. The Tardis at this time was quiet, each of the three humans likely to be tucked up in their beds fast asleep in the rooms the Tardis had put together for them. Usually.

The Doctor was walking down the Tardis corridors, mopping the floors and performing some Tardis maintenance to pass the time when she noticed a faint light coming out from underneath one of the doors. Weird she thought to herself. That wasn’t where the Tardis usually kept her companions’ bedrooms and even if it was why was the light on at what was supposed to be around four in the morning.  
Worried something was amiss the Doctor pulled out her sonic before gently cracking open the door. Ah! Laundry! At least the Tardis had finally shown her where it was this remodel, she was beginning to wonder why her clothes were just appearing clean in her wardrobe every day.

That was when she noticed something really was amiss, not in the fighting alien type of way that she was worried about, something a whole lot less threatening than that. Yaz was sat on the floor almost fully pressed into the corner of the room and she looked like she was about to cry. The Doctor couldn’t help but notice that her friend was sucking her thumb and it made her look extremely small and vulnerable.

“Hi Yaz,” she said softly trying not to show her concern as she took small steps closer towards the woman sat on the laundry room floor, “is everything alright?”

Yaz jumped as the Doctor spoke being snapped back into reality, pulling her thumb from her mouth and pulling her legs closer to her chest, “ ’m fine,” the girl replied, “please go.”

Now the Doctor really was concerned as far as she was aware Yaz had never asked her to leave when she was sad instead seeking comfort from the Timelord. Something very big was wrong and the Doctor needed to find out what it was.

“Yaz sweetie,” the Doctor said crouching on the floor net to the girl, “please can you tell me what’s wrong? I only want to help,” at her words Yaz seemed to curl herself into an even smaller ball as if she was trying her hide herself away.

That’s when the Doctor smelt it, only faintly but the distinctly acidic smell of urine. Oh. Well that was a problem they could easily fix, although she did understand why the girl felt terrible, she herself had a fair few night time accidents in her past bodies, it definitely wasn’t a nice experience.  
The Doctor sat herself down next to the girl, “Oh Yaz,” she sighed out, “did you wet the bed?” the Doctor didn’t want the girl to look so sad, so she carefully pulled Yaz towards her side giving her a reassuring hug.

Yaz pulled away before mumbling “no hugs, ‘m disgustin’,” then bursting into tears.

“Oh sweetie, you’re not disgusting, and don’t you dare worry about getting me a bit wet,” the Doctor reassured pulling the girl even closer to her this time and onto her lap. As Yaz got situated she felt a distinct squish against her lap followed by dampness against her thigh. Oh. That wasn’t what the Doctor had been expecting at all, she guessed night time accidents were something the girl suffered with often if she was wearing protection to sleep in. “Listen to me Yasmin Khan, we’ve all had accidents before, even me, and I expect if you asked the boys they would both say they have too, it’s really nothing to worry about.”

Yaz only cried harder, the Doctor could only image how embarrassed the small girl felt so she just rubbed Yaz’s back muttering reassurances whilst the girl got her tears out. It felt to the Doctor like Yaz cried for hours and hours, but it was most likely only minutes, and it pained her to see the girl so upset but at lest she wasn’t alone now, and the Doctor was there to help.

Once the girl’s sobs turned in to small sniffles the Doctor spoke up again, “right Yaz lets leave the washing on in here and go and get you all cleaned up,” she smiled at her companion before helping her up off the floor. 

Once she was stood up the Doctor finally got a good look at her, she was taken back by how innocent and vulnerable her friend looked. The Doctor had never seen Yaz like this before, her hair messy from sleep in pale pink pyjamas with Disney Princesses on, a wet patch down one of her legs from where the protection obviously hadn’t done its job correctly. Yaz looked like she was about to cry again so the Doctor pulled her into a hug again before taking her hand a walking up the Tardis corridors towards Yaz’s bedroom.

The Doctor would be lying if she said she didn’t find the way Yaz’s walk was almost a waddle from the heavy weight between her legs, but she wasn’t going to tell Yaz that, not when the girl looked like she was either going to melt into the ground from embarrassment or burst into tears again.

Once they approached Yaz’s room Yaz froze. The look on her face one of fear, almost as though she didn’t want the Doctor to see her private space. That was fair enough if she said she wasn’t comfortable the Doctor would turn around and act like this had never happened if that’s what Yaz had wanted. The Doctor heard her take a sharp inhalation before opening the door, the room becoming visible to the Doctor. 

Oh. 

Of course, it all made perfect sense now, the gears in her head turning and all clicking into place. “I can go if you want me too,” Yaz whimpered from beside her and the Doctor squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Yaz, look at me,” the Doctor said with a smile, “This could never make me want you to leave, I promise this is something that I’ve seen before, it’s perfectly normal, if not a healthy way to cope, I won’t judge you sweetheart I just want you to be comfortable,” at that the Doctor practically felt the weight lift from Yaz’s shoulders, as they stepped forward into her bedroom.

Yaz’s bedroom was like something you would see in a fairy tale, and very much equipped with furnishings you’d expect to see in the room of a young child. The walls were painted with woodland scenes, toadstools and fairies and there was a soft glowing light all around. In the corner was Yaz’s bed scattered with at least twenty soft toys, obviously strewn around haphazardly in Yaz’s haste to remove her wet sheets, most surprisingly to the doctor was the fact the bed had sides almost like the sides you would find on a crib but modified slightly so that they could be taken up and down at will. The Doctor also noted toys in boxes and books neatly stacked on a bookshelf all up against one wall of the room, clearly not touched recently or tidied up by the Tardis. The thing that caught the Doctors eye the most however was an old oak rocking chair in the corner next to the book shelf with pastel green and pink cushions and a kitted baby blanket draped over one arm.

The Doctor led Yaz towards the door she presumed to be Yaz’s bathroom and allowed the small girl to step in before her, she made sure Yaz sat on the closed toilet seat lid before walking up to the bathtub and turning on the tap. She noticed some bubble bath and a tub of bath toys on the shelves next to the bath and decided on leaving the toys for now as it was late but adding some fun strawberry scented bubbles into the tub. A few minutes later the Doctor Turned off the tap and checked the water temperature with her hand, once she was satisfied she turned back around.  
“Okay sweetie, you get yourself nice and cleaned up whilst I sort out your sheets,” Yaz stared at her mouth slightly agape almost as if she was in shock at what the Doctor was doing for her, “call me if you need anything,” she said before leaving the bathroom and pulling the door to behind her.

Once the Doctor was back in Yaz’s room she took a moment to collect herself, she knew a lot about age regression sure, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised when she found out this aspect of her companions’ life. She would have to tell Yaz in the future about how she used to regress in one of her past bodies, it seemed to be the best way to process some of the traumas she had faced in the past. She hoped that would make the girl feel more comfortable and whole lot less embarrassed about everything that had happened.

After a few moments to think about what she needed to do, she walked over to Yaz’s wardrobe and started to look for some fresh bed sheets. She found them in a drawer next to a selection of what the Doctor could only assume was a collection of pull-up pants and nappies in a wide variety of colours and patterns, she grabbed a pink nappy decorated with fairies, as she assumed it would definitely be something Yaz would need, as well as grabbing the bed sheets and some fresh pyjamas, these a pale green with frogs printed on the front of them.

The Doctor made quick work of changing the bedsheets and laying out the fresh clothes for Yaz to wear, so she decided to check on the girl who she could hear splashing slightly in the bath tub. She knocked a few times on the door.

“Yaz are you ready to come out of there now?” The Doctor asked, “I don’t want you getting cold!” she added hoping the girl wasn’t just taking a while in the bath to avoid her.

“okay, give me a second,” she heard Yaz reply, followed by the sound of sloshing water and the plug being pulled before Yaz shyly opened the door wrapped only in a towel.

“Did you enjoy your bath?” The Doctor questioned smelling the faint hint of strawberry coming from the girl’s body.

Yaz nodded, “Thank you so much Doctor, really. You don’t have to do this, and I can leave if you want me to, you can take me back home,” she said quickly. The Doctor felt her heart break at her friends fear of being rejected and wished she could pick her up in her arms and tell her it will all be okay.

“Yaz, this would never make me want you to leave, I will tell you over and over, I just want you to be happy and comfortable,” she replied a smile on her lips, “now let’s get you dressed like I said I don’t want you getting cold.”

When they walked over to where the Doctor had laid out Yaz’s clothes on her bed she watched Yaz carefully noticing the flush rise on her cheeks at the sight of the nappy the Doctor had laid out.  
“I can go into the bathroom if you don’t want me to watch or help,” the Doctor told Yaz, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” and it was true, she knew how much her trust was being tested with Yaz allowing her to see this much, she didn’t want to do something wrong and make the girl feel worse.

“Help,” Yaz whispered, “please,” almost as though she didn’t want the Doctor to know that’s what she was asking for. 

“Of course, sweet heart,” the Doctor replied feeling nerves build in her own body, she’d never had to do something as intimate as putting a nappy on a human before, “can you get onto the bed for me please?”

Yaz obliged climbing onto the bed and the Doctor made quick work of the process of getting Yaz diapered and dressed into the pyjamas, making sure to tell Yaz everything she was about to do and giving the young girl the option to opt out if anything made her feel uncomfortable.

The Doctor thought Yaz looked absolutely adorable in her clean and dry pyjamas, and she pulled back the bed covers in order to tuck Yaz in, placing a pacifier she had found whilst looking for the sheets between the girl’s teeth. She was about to leave when she heard a soft whimper from Yaz. She snapped her head round almost comically fast, wondering what possibly could have gone wrong in the two seconds that had passed. 

“Doctor peas stay,” Yaz mumbled around the dummy firmly in her mouth, “peas,” Yaz repeated, the Doctor almost cooing at the mispronounced word by the adorable toddler like girl before her, “peas can I has story?” she asked.

“Of course, I can stay Yaz, I can read you as many stories you need me to,” the Doctor replied, “as long as you feel comfortable being here and travelling with me Yasmin I would do anything in the world.”  
The Doctor walked over to the bookshelf grabbing the first book she saw before settling herself into the rocking chair and beginning “The Little Princess and the Brave Timelord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could this become part of another series? Most likely.
> 
> If there's anything you would like to see let me know either here or on twitter @aryasdanvers


End file.
